


Insomnia

by Nerdalie_29



Series: Soriku Drabbles [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, nothing explicit but there's definitely some alluding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdalie_29/pseuds/Nerdalie_29
Summary: Sora has trouble sleeping after Riku messes up his sleeping schedule with some not so innocent antics. Sugary treats should help, right?





	Insomnia

Sora glances over at the clock as it blinks back at him. Two-thirty in the morning. He wasn’t anywhere near tired, and the loud snores of his boyfriend beside him weren’t helping. He sighs for the fiftieth time before he carefully pushes aside his portion of the covers and sits up. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, he pulls on his slippers before padding into the hallway. 

There’s pictures of himself and his friends all along the wall and Sora takes a moment to admire them. They hadn’t hung out, all three of them, in a while. Maybe that’s what was bothering him. 

Or maybe it was because Riku hadn’t let him get to sleep until a considerably unreasonable time the past couple of nights, insisting he had a much better way to spend their time in bed. 

And, well… He wasn’t  _ wrong _ . 

But now, as Sora stood staring into the pantry with tired eyes and heavy lids, he couldn’t help but pout. Instead of keeping up what seemed like a new tradition, Riku fell asleep right away, exhausted from a hard day of cleaning around the house. Spring cleaning. It was Sora’s idea, although he never thought that doing so would make Riku so tired. 

It annoyed him to no end, right now, but maybe that was his lack of sleep talking. 

Sora sighed once more as he closed the pantry and then moved over to the fridge. He briefly glanced at the yogurts and the cheeses and the various juice boxes in the fridge, but gave up when nothing seemed fitting. He moved up to the second half of the fridge and opened the freezer. With a small shrug and a dismissal of his mother’s words - “ _ no sugar after 8 o’clock; it’s past your bedtime!! _ ” - he took out the container of chocolate ice cream and set it on the counter. 

A bowl was quickly made, though Sora wondered if there was really any point, because there was now only a bit of the ice cream left in its container. He had only a scoop left when a foreign pair of arms made their way around his waist and a whine filled the air. 

“Soraaa…” Riku groaned, leaning his head on Sora’s shoulder - along with his entire body weight. It didn’t bother Sora; he was used to Riku leaning on him like this in the mornings. And, he supposed, it  _ was  _ morning. Only, he’d never slept the night away. 

“Why’re you up?” Riku mumbled sleepily, pressing his face into Sora’s neck. “It’s so bright.” Sora grimaced and set his bowl of ice cream down, instead reaching up to brush his hand through Riku’s hair. 

“Sorry,” Sora murmured back. “I couldn’t sleep.” He glances around and frowns. “I-Sorry, I forgot about the light…” 

Riku chuckles and places a light kiss on Sora’s shoulder, making the other’s breath hitch. Sora distracts himself by stirring the last bit of his ice cream. It was starting to melt. 

“Why didn’t you wake me up? I coulda helped…” He says quietly, moving his lips to Sora’s shoulder. Sora’s grip tightens on the bowl of ice cream and Riku’s grip tightens around Sora’s waist - careful to not touch his hips and get him laughing. That wouldn’t make him any more tired. 

“I, um,” Sora stammers out as Riku starts lazily, sleepily kissing his shoulders and neck, up and down in an almost soothing pattern. “I didn’t want to- I-I mean, you were so exhausted after…” He gets cut off as Riku lightly bites the skin of his neck, and his voice betrays his better judgement after he lets out a small groan. 

“Yeah but you weren’t exhausted,” Riku responds, then carefully sets his hands on Sora’s hips, before spinning him around. Riku grins when he sees the red, flustered face in front of him. The smaller boy pouts and crosses his arms. 

“That’s no reason to wake up a perfectly-” He’s cut off once more as Riku leans down and presses his lips to Sora’s, effectively shutting him up. Sora reaches up after a moment and puts his arms around Riku’s neck, while Riku reaches down and carefully lifts him up onto the counter. 

They stay like this for a while, soft panting and gasps sounding every time their lips aren’t connected. Sora reaches a hand into Riku’s hair and Riku reaches a hand underneath the back of Sora’s shirt, drawing small shapes into his skin. They pull each other impossibly close, each minute ticking by without a care. 

Eventually, Riku pulls away and smirks, enjoying the sight of breathless, plump lipped Sora in front of him. Sora’s cheeks turn bright red and he struggles to control his breathing, licking his lips in anticipation of Riku’s next move. 

“Tired, yet?” Riku asks, keeping his hands on Sora’s outer thighs as he sits on the counter. Sora very, very subtly shakes his head and makes Riku grin. He quickly pulls Sora off of the counter and they make their way back to the abandoned sheets of their bedroom. 

Sora’s ice cream sits melted and forgotten until the next morning. 


End file.
